TV Dinner
by chaseluv4ever
Summary: A BonesHouse crossover fic where Brennan agrees to put her professional status aside and spend the night with Booth watching House DVD's.Chapter 2 is up... some spoilers for Santa in the Slush.
1. Curiosity over Ethics

Authors Notes: This is my first Bones fic, so I hope you all like it. It will probably be 2 or 3 chapters long. It pretty much a combination of a Booth/Bones pairing and a Bones-House crossover that sort of uses the idea of the TV show House being off air for awhile, as it is along with Bones is right now, as a starter for their relationship. Oh, and thanks to Chameron4ever, who Beta'd this for me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I just on the first season of DVD's/**

**Enjoy!!!**

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian and immediately went to her office. She hung up her coat, put her purse on the desk, and then she went into Angela's office to see if she was there yet.

Angela looked up to see Brennan standing it the doorway of her office. She looked down at her watch and a look of dismay swept over her face. "Honey," she said to Brennan, "what are you doing here so early?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Brennan inquired. "It's eight forty-five."

"Yeah, but you don't have to be here until nine," Angela said, shutting her computer screen so she could devote her undivided attention to her conversation with Brennan.

"I always get her early Ange," said Brennan, still not sure what the big fuss was about.

"Yeah, but it's Wednesday," Ang insisted, "for the past nine Wednesdays you haven't gotten here till nine o'clock on the dot. With the limited life you have outside of the lab, you really shouldn't be depriving yourself of even fifteen minutes of it once a week," she finished.

"I never even realized that I got here later on Wednesdays," Brennan remarked, "I didn't do anything differently today then I have the past Wednesdays," she paused and thought, "or any other days… of any other weeks."

"You sure your okay honey?" Ang asked.

"House," Brennan exclaimed coming to realization, completely ignoring Angela's last question.

"Something happened at your house?" Angela asked, quickly sound concerned.

"No, " said Brennan immediately, "No, every Tuesday I watch House."

"Sweetie, that's great," Angela interrupted, "I didn't even know you owned a television."

"Yeah well Booth got me into the show," Brennan said.

"So what does that have to do with you getting here early this morning," Angela asked.

"Oh, House wasn't on last night," Brennan answered.

"You watch television in the mornings?" Angela asked sounding slightly wierded out.

"It's simple really," Brennan began, "the human body naturally sleeps for the same amount of time each night in order to keep mental state and physical well being in balance. I probably go to bed fifteen minutes later on Tuesday nights when I watch House, so therefore I naturally get up fifteen minutes later on Wednesday mornings" said Brennan, "but House isn't even on again until the middle of February," she paused, "I still don't see what the big deal is."

The very second Brennan finished talking her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Brennan," she answered.

"Bones, get the hell into my car," Booth said.

"Why?" Brennan asked not even bothering to comment on how irritable he sounded.

"Body." Booth replied, not bothering to elaborate, "I'm outside."

Brennan hung up, closed her phone, and put it in her pocket. "That was Booth," she said to Angela, "He's outside. I have to go," she finished as she rushed out of the room and into her office to get her coat.

Angela could only shake he head, _She really does come and go to quickly_, She thought.

Brennan sat in the car with Booth. They had been driving for a little over ten minutes and Booth had been completely silent the entire time. Finally, Brennan decided to comment on it. "I really don't know what I did to you," she said, "but you're obviously mad at me." She decided to stop there and see if and how Booth would respond.

"No, Bones… look," he said irritably, "I'm not mad at you, okay, I'm mad at the Fox executives." He paused for a minute but then continued before Brennan could ask him why he was mad at a TV channel. "Dammit, look," he cried, "I need an hour of television once a week to keep me going. Okay, without it I get bored, and unhappy, and maybe a little cranky."

"I actually think I'm functioning much better this morning without watching House last night," Brennan answered

"Bones, please don't rub it in," Booth said in exasperation squinting his eyes shut as he spoke.

"You know, it's really unhealthy to have a lifestyle that depends so heavily on television to keep you going," Brennan remarked.

"You know what Bones," said Booth, "that's great, alright, but I really don't care right now," he finished emphasizing the really, as he began to drive up a steep winding road that lead to a forest and a swampy area.

"Were the remains found in a swamp?" Bones asked as she began to realize the area they were in.

"You know what, I don't know," answered Booth, "Probably. But right now my mind is on House's new team and the case that they should have solved last night."

"Yeah, I must admit I'm sort of curious about that too," Brennan answered.

"Ha," Booth laughed, "TV even got to you."

"No it didn't," Brennan said defensively, "the show was at a turning point, it's natural to wonder about it."

"You see any of the earlier episodes?" Booth asked changing the subject slightly.

Brennan wasn't sure that a conversation focused on TV was the best thing for Booth right now, but she decided to answer him anyways, she couldn't resist. "No, I haven't actually," she said. "Maybe I'd like to see a few of them though. I'm very curious as to how Dr. House damaged the muscle in his leg, and what drove the doctors to have it removed."

"Yeah, there's an episode all about that, _Three Stories_," said Booth. "I have all of the DVD's, borrow them sometime if you want."

"I don't own a DVD player," Brennan answered.

Booth could only smirk at this. "I was probably going to watch a bunch of episodes tonight," he said, "Come over and watch them with me if you want."

Brennan paused to think about it. She knew how unprofessional it would be to watch DVD's with her partner, especially during a case, but she _really_ wanted to know the mystery behind the limping Dr. House. She couldn't help it… her curiosity outranked her ethics. "Fine," she answered, "I'll come to your house tonight at seven."

Part of her was jumping for joy at the thought of her bubbling curiosity for Dr. House finally being brought to a simmer. While part of her wanted to slap herself for agreeing to something so leisurely and fun during the beginning of a new case.

**Authors Notes: There's the first chapter…… I hope you liked it : ) I will try to put the next chapter up over the weekend. Pretty, pretty, please review……. You don't know how helpful your feedback is. **


	2. Accidentally Telling Why We Kissed

Authors Notes: Hi, I just wanted to apologize for the big between updates. I know I promised the next chapter sooner but I have been a lot busier then I expected. This chapter is just sort of filler… the chapter with all of the BB in it will be up soon. Oh and also thanks for the reviews, you guys all truly rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…. Because if I did I would have just given the writers their money, the strike would never have happened, and this fic would therefore not be necessary : )

Brennan was back at the lab. The body from the swamp was sitting on the table. As soon as Zach had started cleaning the bones and Hodgins was set up examining particulates from the bloodstained clothing taken off of the victim she quickly made her way to Angela's office.

"Angela," she said hesitantly as she entered, "I know we were planning on going to the diner tonight because we haven't been in awhile, but …"

"New case, I know," said Ang, "and I also know how you prefer not to do anything but work during cases. So don't sweat it, the diner's not going to change plus we go there all…"

"Umm, no actually," said Brennan sounding slightly confused by Angela's reaction, "Booth kind of invited… well not exactly invited… But anyways I'm going to Booth's house tonight to watch House."

"Oh," said Angela sounding as if she had been waiting ten thousand years for Brennan to say that, "that's great, you're getting out and doing something. It also proves that you do have some human being in you. No one can resist the urge to watch an addictive TV show. Especially if it's with a guy you like," she added jokingly.

"Ange!" Brennan exclaimed, "I kissed Booth so I could get Christmas for my family, it doesn't mean I like him." She paused. "Wait… how did you know abour that anyway?"

"I just found out about the kissing now," Angela replied in a laughing told-you-so kind of voice.

Brennan groaned, wishing she had never spoken. "I don't like him," she said flatly.

"Yes you do," Angela insisted.

"No, I really don't," Brennan, replied.

"Oh, c'mon honey," Ang insisted, "I know you and you don't kiss just anybody."

"Well my family…" Brennan began defensively, but she was interrupted by Zach who had entered the room.

"Dr. Brennan?" he said, completely unaware of what he was interrupting.

"Yes, Zach?" said Brennan, glad to find an excuse to avoid the conversation she was having with Angela, "Did you determine cause of death?"

"I think so," said Zach, "I was unable to find any trauma to the neck, skull, or ribs. All of his bones are perfectly aligned. I did, however notice cut marks on both of his wrists. They were made by a sharp thick blade, most likely a pocketknife, although I'm still working on determining. It also appears that he was holding an object of about nine inches by six inches when he died. Hodgins examined the clothing and he says that the victim most likely died of blood loss. He also noticed that the blood was thickest towards the bottom of the sleeves on his shirt. I think that it is very possible that the victim slit his wrists as a suicide."

"Nice job, Zach," said Brennan approvingly. "See if you can find the exact knife that he used and then have Angela run a 3D image and determine whether or not the pocket knife would have fit. Then see if it matches the marks on the wrists."

She looked at the clock on the wall of Angela's office just as Angela looked at her watch. They both read 6:27, "I'm going to Booth," Brennan stated.

Angela spoke at the same time as Brennan, "Have fun at Booth's. I'll stay here a while longer and run the image."

Brennan gave a light wave good-bye to the ecstatic looking Angela and the slightly confused looking Zach as she exited the office.

It was seven on the dot when Brennan knocked on the door to Booth's apartment. She had to wait almost a minute and when Booth opened the door she jumped back surprised at what she saw.

Authors Notes: I know that chapter wasn't much but it will give you something until the next chapter, which really _should_ will be up soon. Prepare for some serious BB in the next chapter because I know this one greatly lacked it. Reviews are always helpful to the writing process… : )


	3. Boxers

Authors Notes: I'm really to the ten thousandth power sorry about my lack of updates. I have been way busier than I ever expected that I would be. I think that I will be able to finish this fic faster if I put it up in little bits instead of a couple of long chapters.

**So here's the next little bit, I decided to change the end of my last chapter so this start with Brennan arriving at Booth's house. **

**I'm really sorry I kept you all waiting for so long, I hope you like this part : )**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

It was seven on the dot when Brennan knocked on the door to Booth's apartment only to find it swing open at her knock. She stepped into his apartment quietly and then went down the hall looking for Booth. She approached his bedroom to find the door wide open, she immediately jumped back at what she saw.

Booth was standing in front of his mirror wearing nothing but a pair of red white and blue boxer shorts. In his hand he was holding up a pair of what looked to be custom made FBI boxer shorts. Brennan couldn't help but notice that Booth looked as if he were debating which pair to wear.

"Booth," she called quietly, stepping into his room. She got no answer Booth was still in deep thought over his boxers.

She tried again this time a little louder, "Booth," she said again. Still nothing.

She tried one more time as loud as she could, "BOOTH," she screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Booth cried out in fright as he turned around.

When he turned around he managed to trip over his own feet and he fell forward into Brennan's arms, which she stretched out at the last minute.

Brennan hoisted him up quickly although she had to admit that she liked the feel of Booth's skin in her arms.

"Bones what the hell are you doing here?" Booth cried as soon he had retrieved his balance.

Brennan felt immediately uncomfortable, Booth had remembered she was coming, right? "Ummm…" said Brennan hesitantly, "I came over to watch House, we talked about that earlier."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know," said Booth, "I mean what are you doing here right now? As you can see I was not quite ready."

"It's seven," said Brennan defensively, "that's when I told you I was going to be coming. It's two after seven right now," she added looking at her watch.

"Exactly my point," Booth retorted, "who actually gets places on time anymore?"

Brennan had nothing in response. The two remained silent for a solid minute. "If you wouldn't mind leaving the room so that I can finish changing," Booth said, "I'll start the DVD's when I'm ready."

"Right," Brennan answered, and she quickly exited the room shutting the door behind her.

Authors Notes: I'm working on the fic really slowly….. but I am doing it. I will try as hard as I can to put a little more up soon : )


End file.
